


Blackout

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to Elke Tanzer's "Blackout" challenge, in honor of the LJ power outage. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

The owls were lost.

Lupin said it had something to do with magnetic storms. He'd heard it off some muggle device called a "telly." Of course, Lupin was a half-blood, and was able to cope.

Severus, on the other hand, hadn't been able to get his own door open. Hagrid kicked it in to bring him food. Food he'd cooked himself, as the house elves were nowhere to be found.

Severus paused to ponder the horror of that thought. Food. Cooked by Hagrid. Over a fire.

It was the Dark Lord's doing, and battle was imminent.

Lupin offered to drive.


End file.
